dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Bronx Banditz
The Bronx Banditz is the sole Mexican & American gang based in Alpine & Lubbock, Texas later seen to be collaborating with the Vagos in the narcotics business. The Rifa also appear to work as thugs for the Loco Syndicate, possibly because Rifa leader T-Bone Mendez is a co-leader of the Loco Syndicate. The Rifa also had a dislike towards Mexican gangs in Los Santos, until they joined the narcotics business linked to the Vagos. They appear to be rather neutral with the local Chinese Triads and the Vietnamese Da Nang Boys. Although the Rifa are known for various clashes with The Bronx OutLawz member (and protagonist) Joshua Woods, they are normally not hostile towards the Families. They are the least threatening and violent on the streets; when the player attacks them, they usually run, although they may come back and attack Carl and some armed Rifas will attack him on sight, rather than running away from him briefly. Rifa members are mostly recognizable with their light blue bandanas and white hats. Despite the death of their leader, The Colonel, the gang remains in existence in their turf throughout Alpine, although following the destruction of their crack lab and the closure of the Loco Syndicate, it is unlikely they are involved in the drugs trade any further. However, there are Banditz in the crack fortress owned by Plague Also There a Hispanic street gang based on the eastern side of San Antonio, with bases in San Antonio, Round Rock, Waco and Temple. They are based on the Norteños. Known members include drug-dealer Big Poppa and Freddy. The Banditz are seen wearing Red bandanas. The Bronx Banditz had, prior to the events of Cube Vice, been involved in a long running war with the Varrios Los Aztecas, a Hispanic gang in Alpine. The Bronx OutLawz had also been a target for the Banditz, as the two vied for control over both East Beach and Playa del Seville. The Aztecaz are not known to have come into conflict with the Gangs, although they may have due to the proximity of their territories. The San Fierro Rifa, another Hispanic gang in Lubbock, are also known to have had conflict with the Banditz. The Bronx Banditz pose a threat to the Confederates, Thug Leader Joshua Woods, and will enter gang wars with'em. The Banditz are first seen in the storyline during the mission Catalyst, which sees Joshua and Trey stealing weaponry and ammunition from a train, and having to kill a number of Bandit and Biker gang members to get them. Then Ryan hears from General that the Timesplitters and The Rifa are cutting a drugs deal at Unity Station. Four Timesplitter Bandit members jump onto the train just leaving the station, and are chased and killed by Ryan and Joshua. Officer Hicks also has issues with the timesplitters, and sends Carl to burn down some Bandit homes. The Bandit Splitters, after taking losses at the hands of The Bronx OutLawz, they've somehow gain the territories of the Varrios Los Aztecas, when the later gang dissolves due to their leader, Cesar Vialpando, Alpine, Texas. The territories include El Corona, Little Mexico and Unity Station. The Banditz begin to become more powerful within the city. Joshua and Cesar realize that the Bronx Banditz, the Da Nang Boyz and Russian Mafia are working with one another against the Bronx OutLawz, buying drugs and selling them in the city. The Bandit Splitters remain in the Aztecas territories until Big Tank and Steelhenge return to Alpine, and they reclaim El Corona as Aztecas territory in Lubbock then The Timeplitters are then forced to leave Little Mexico and El Corona, and return to their north-eastern bases in the city. The Timesplitters, along with the Banditz, Rifa and Da Nang gang members all work together after The Blackest Night to try and kill Joshua and protect their leader Stryke. However, the Timesplitters take a number of losses to the OutLawz.Category:Organizations